talking to angels
by dourdan
Summary: I had an idea for a fanfiction about a girl with no powers who takes revenge on the witch's school for her father's honor. -because her father was the son of the supreme witch and should have been next to lead the school. hope it makes some kind of sense. rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Grace came home from college just like she promised she would. She hated coming back to the northern Louisiana farm; it was full of death and decay. It was once a normal looking farm, or at least a functional farm. but after her mother died, the world went all to hell.

Which is appropriate considering her father is the son of one of the most powerful witches of all time (and unlike for female children- in male children powers DO NOT skip a generation).

But why did Grace come home? Because she heard her father was sick. He sent her a single letter asking for her help. He had exhausted his powers, but he knew of others who light be able to save him.

But they probably wouldn t. Grace already knew that, because the woman who could save him was one of his worst enemies.

But Grace had a plan B that she would make in to her plan A. she would seek out Misty; the eternal one. She had met her before as a child, this blonde woman who would forever look about 25 years old. She was a nice enough person, who did not get many visitors; she was more than willing to pay the farm a vist. Grace picked her up in her rental car and the both traveled to the farm for the first time in years.

"nothing can be done." Misty said as she approached the main house- and that was severe coming from Misty; she had seen an ungodly amount of darkness in her life. The unholy energy hung thick; like smog.

She still agreed to have dinner at the house, if only so Grace would not be alone with what ever resided inside.

"dad?" Grace said as she opened the door. Of course it was not locked; not even the postman came to this place.

the large man appeared; Jeddidiah Hedrick, or just Jed. 6 foot 5 with straggly shoulder length blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. he had a Viking meets "Texas chainsaw massacre" look; a hulk of a man but with a strong muscular body and face that could best be described as painfully beautiful.

He cooked a meal of chicken potatoes and corn. All of which tasted like cigarettes- but not because anyone was a smoker.

the animal, the plants, even the walls of the house should have died long ago; everything was held together by dark magic. It was like a glue that held everything in suspended animation. His hands callused hands couldn t not stop trembling, even as he tried to talk to Grace about school and other positive topics. He needed to pause every few minutes to cough; a cough that sounded so deep in his lungs, it was made everyone uncomfortable.

The girls ate politely and left immediately.

Grace drove Misty home, and along the way they talked; the dark magic was to strong. Misty was the master of resurrecting the dead, but she knew that even in death Jed's body would be toxic, her magic would be completely blocked out.

"give him comfort; then let him go." Mistry said, holding Grace hand as she exited the car, "BUT-" she added, squeezing her hand tight. "I tell you this as a friend- please-do NOT seek out Fiona." With that Misty left the decision in Grace'a hands.

Jed was a strong sorcerer, the son of a supreme witch known as Anna-Leigh and a priest (she seduced in to a one night stand). His mother had been genuinely in love at the time, and had Jed been a female child she might have kept him. But instead she left him at a catholic orphanage where he lived until he was 16- when he was kicked out for starting fires with his mind. His mother came for him and brought him to live with her coven. He might have been safe there if not for her "sudden death" and the rise of a new supreme witch.

Fiona was only a few years older then him but she knew his power had the potential to surpass her own. So the next day, when he left the house to go to the store she created a barrier or energy; a force field so he could never reenter the house (and she threw what little belongings he had on the street-just for good measure.) After being homeless for 2 years, he wound work on a small farm owned by a old couple and their granddaughter.

Like a story out a fairy tale; he was welcomed with open arms. Within the year he fell deeply in love with their granddaughter. they married when she was 18 and he was 20. 3 years later her grandparents died leaving her their home. they were married for 10 years before Grace was born. they had no health care so there was no real way to know who's body was to blame. But that didn t matter because- Grace was a baby born of magic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jed was honing his magic to create crops and animals capable of giving food and life without hormones, chemicals. When his wife was alive she would sell leftover food to neighbors or donate it to local food banks. but the goal was too have enough for themselves (and to pay any land taxes); not to make a profit or run a business. He also wanted to create a cow that could give milk even when it was not pregnant. (usually dairy cows have to be pregnant all the time- and the calves are then sold to beef/veal farms.) He chose one female calf and fed it a diet of only magic-blessed vegetables for 6 months, until it started to produce milk on its own. Him and his wife consumed the milk and later that year baby Grace was born (she was 5 months premature- but the size of a normal baby.)

but since his farm was just a few hours away, and his power was growing by the year, eventually Fiona sensed his presence. Although she did get pleasure from making his life miserable, Fiona had more important things to worry about. It was not until 5 years later Grace and her mother walked through town, passing Fiona and her students. Fiona could feel a powerful energy, she leaned touched Grace's cheek, "what a darling little girl." She was about to open her hand and release a small amount of magic, but Grace's mother slapped her hand away.

"don't touch my daughter." she causally pulled Grace away from the strange woman in black.

"no need to be so rude about it." Fiona grabbed the woman's shoulder and released the small amount of magic.

In the next few days Grace's mother would come down with the flu. she would get progressively sicker over the next year, then 2 days after Grace's 6th birthday she passed away quietly in her sleep.

The sadness cut Jed to the core. He mourned for weeks, and in this time. 6 year old Grace started to further and further wander away. This was when she first met Misty. Misty may have been an immortal witch living in a swamp listing to 70's music on her record player- but she still knew a child in need when she saw one. "are you alone?" she asked the small girl.

Little Grace nodded.

"do you want something to eat?" she asked, unsure what else to possibly say.

she little girl nodded.

They ate crackers with berries and room temperature iced tea. "my daddy is sick." grace said.

"where do you live?" Misty asked since no one lived anywhere near her small swamp house.

Misty took the girl home. She might have been able to save Grace's mother if Jed had not "tried to" first. His wife's body was covered in ash. she was not moving but he was speaking to her as if she could still hear him.

His magic was pinning her soul to her decaying body; like a fly trapped in a spider web. When misty appeared with Grace he lost his focus. He was not even aware how long his daughter had been gone.

Misty knew she had to help somehow she saw a bible. she said to herself "help me." and watched as the book opened to the perfect passage;

"Corinthians 5:6-8 We know that while we are at home in the body we are away from the Lord, for we walk by faith, not by sight. Yes, we are of good courage, and we would rather be away from the body and at home with the Lord." She put her arms around him, releasing his hold and freeing his wife's soul to pass on. "you need to have courage- for your daughter."

She could have moved in and taken his wife's place, but she could not stay in that house. already the darkness was too uncomfortable to be around. She visited Grace once a week to teach her enough so she could one day get a GED and move on with her life.

Grace helped out her father with the farm, caring for the every unusual animals. although the animals seemed happy and kind when she came to feed them, they always seemed to be in pain, but as a child she pushed the thought out of her mind. She was also interested in her father's magic. when performing spells or making potions he would go in to a trance allowing her to observe. But it only took one instance of carving in to his own flesh (to bleed in to a potion) for her to leave well enough alone.

He also taught her how to cook and clean, so she could take care of the house if anything was to happen to him. He made sure the house had no water or electricity, living completely off the land. As the sun set they would sit on the poach with tea and he would tell her stories to pass the time. Grace loved his stories if only because it was the one time he seemed.. human.

When she was younger he told her stories of her mother and the wonderful years they had together. If Grace was lucky he would even show her some of her mother's photos and charms. But as she got older, and he got sicker, his mind started to fill only with pain.

She was 14 when her father he broke his leg. A cow, the same cow that once gave magic life giving milk, was having trouble breathing. The animal was shaking so badly her legs could not hold her weight. He was administering some "medicine" when the animal collapsed completely. He forced the liquid down it's throat before pushing her off of his leg. He got back up and walked back to the house to set the bone using what materials he found lying around. He called to Grace for assistance. She screamed when she saw the horrible amount of blood; the bone had pierced the skin. she cut off the clothing around the injury then tried to use push the bone back in to place, securing it with cloth.

but he was not in pain; in fact he was moaning the way someone would when having sex. This extremely disturbing, but she had to finish the bandage. He started to speak of the witch known as "Fiona"- as if in a trance, he told the full story of his mother's death, his banishment and the kind of witch she possibly became. He described her in detail- as if to confirm the Grace already knew- she had seen Fiona before.

she went outside and cried until she threw up. she did not dare go back in. She hitch hiked to Misty's house and stayed with her until they could figure out what to do. Like an alcoholic damaging his liver; Jed was so addicted to dark magic, he was damaging his soul.

Grace would stay with her; they would find a way to get her a GED then get her as far away as possible.

she easily passed her GED test at age 15, then, with Misty considered her legal guardian she applied to colleges. She wrote her father one last letter to let him know she was ok. Misty put it on the poach the day after Grace left the state.

Now, years later she needed to be back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Against her better judgment Grace paid Fiona's school a visit; it really wasn t that hard to find- OR maybe Fiona was expecting her. Grace knocked on the door. Fiona answered. the woman snickered. She knew who grace was. "you look just like him- such a pity."

she never stepped away from the door. She was not planning on letting Grace inside; this was all to taunt her. "you need my help?"

"please..." grace said softly. she was knew she was screwed but her legs would not let her just walk away.

"the only way to kill is witch is to burn; I advise you to stock up on lots of matches and gasoline." she said with a smile as if that was the answer Grace was looking for. Grace tried to stay stoic. "like your father before you; YOU do not belong here." with that Fiona slammed the door in her face.

Inside the house a girl looked through the window. "who was that?" asked Zoe, a teen student of Fiona. She was new so her heart was not as corrupted as the others.

"daughter of a warlock." Fiona answered.

"a warlock?" Zoe, had no idea male witches even existed. "warlock, sorcer- they have many names; but the point is-they are not welcome anywhere near this school. end of conversation." Fiona walked away.

Zoe saw the sadness in the girl's face. She knew this incident would come back to haunt them.

Grace went back home. She went to the back to check on the animals; there was a pen of demonic looking chickens, and one cow. Chickens looked creepy as hell, but they were actually very docile. She gathered eggs. Even if the tasted horrible at least they would not take long to cook.

As she went back in to the house she heard a loud crash. while trying to wash the dishes Jed collapsed, hitting his head on the sink with a sickening blow, loosing consciousness immediately. There was blood all over the sink, as if the side of the sink had manages to cut him.  
Blood oozed from his eyes, nose and mouth as he lay there, seemingly dead.

Grace dragged her hand through the blood. It was dark, almost black and felt ice cold. then with an abnormal level of strength she dragged his body to the bedroom. She could feel his breath against her skin as she moved the body. But there was something chemically toxic about his breath; his energy was calling out to her. She kissed his forehead, and then slowly moved in to kiss his lips. she held the kiss longer then any girl should kiss her father's comatose body. she felt a rush of energy and now her eyes were open.

the feeling in her head lead her to look though his books, something could be of use. She found a spell for a golem; the ancient monster who could be commanded through a piece of paper.- sounds useful.

she also found a talisman. it was a handmade emblem that could alert someone to the presence of powerful magic. This would be VERY useful.

She went back to the city with the talisman hooked on to her watch band. she walked the streets of New Orleans for hours. she knew she was going to find something. and the new force inside her would not let her stop until she did.

This is how she met Marie Laveau. From a distance the famous voodoo practitioner spotted the talisman. this talisman was an heirloom passed down from witches for hundreds of years.

"I never thought I would see that so soon." She said walking up to Grace. "come in, child. you look like you've had a long day." She opened the door to her salon and offered Grace a cup of coffee from the back room.

"thank you." Grace said. she actually did feel better now.

"this was your father's." Marie said in a statement rather than a question. "I've heard the stories; your father was the rightful heir to the school. I have nothing against men who practice magic, and perhaps under his command my relationship with the school might have been different."

Grace then pulled the page about golems out of her pocket. "can you help me with this?"

"of course."

Grace should have been suspicious when Marie asked for no payment. She also did not even ask Grace to make an appointment for a later date- no, they went back to the house less then an hour later. Why was this woman so accommodating? Did Marie already know her father?

"How long will this take?" asked grace, who was slowing loosing her courage.

"you have to be in the room" Marie answered; knowing the girl's real question. she proceeded to cut off Jed's clothing, revealing a body that was covered in bruises, scars, and ink colored blood. But now there was no doubt in Grace's mind; he was still breathing.

"his body will die, but his soul will stay behind; he wants to see." Marie said as she drew a series of symbols on the floor.

What the hell did she mean by that?! As Marie started the prayer, Grace knelt next to the bed. she stroked her hand over her father's wrist.

"the pain will be severe, but take comfort; after this he will never feel pain again". said Marie as she finished the prayer. but those words did not even begin to describe what Grace saw.

Elements from the house started to float around them in a fog. Wood, stone, metal, attaching to his skin, absorbing to his flesh, shutting down his internal organs one by one.

first his liver, kidneys, intestines- all grinding to a halt. Any screams would have been muffled by geyser of black blood he vomited uncontrollably from his mouth. Grace's hand stroked over his fingers, and perhaps more disturbing then anything else; she felt him trying to hold her hand. "I'm so sorry daddy."

The fog burned out his eyes, reducing them to black slime before coating his hair a silvery white and his skin, a metallic golden color.

Lastly his heart was still beating. Marie leaned over the body and touched a blade to his lips. she dragged the blade from his lips to his chest where she made a large dramatic cut. She reached in a touched his beating heart, gently caressed it - then lifted it out, still attached to the body by various tendons and arteries.

"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain." As Marie said those words, the heart detached itself, forming a perfect black blood covered heart.

"and per your request, she will now learn of our bargain." Marie continued. She held the heart over Grace's head. Grace, naturally looked up. blood fell in her eyes. she screamed then immediately fell in to a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

CH4 1 year prior- Fiona on her nationwide journey to find the medical fountain of youth comes across something interesting; police needed to raid Jed's farm. there have been multiple reports of drugs, weapons and to top it all off- he owed over 10,000 in taxes. but no raid had been attempted; they were looking for more evidence.

"well that's no fun." Fiona went to a hotel and put together a little spell. When she was done she went to the police precinct mentioned in the article and left a bouquet of flowers.

As is human nature the flowers were touched by almost all the officers, "who left these?" "who are they for?" "should we throw them out?"

Every person who touched the flowers now had the power to take down Jed- easily. He would be in jail by midnight.

Luckily so would a friend of Marie Laveau's daughter. Marie was there to bail the girl out when she noticed police drag in a man who looked to be half dead.

Since the dark magic caused explicit pain to be transformed into erotic pleasure, he allowed himself to be beaten to near death and dragged of fan in an unconscious state.

she might have left him there; clearly a man too drunk or high to know right from wrong or even what was reality, but she could feel his power. His dark magic emanated with every breath. He was high on pain; the physical agony, turned pleasure, caused him to laugh uncontrollably as he regained consciousness. she bailed him out, (with the help of her own mind control magic) bringing him to her house. then used a spell involving holy water, to heal his face, revealing his raw masculine beauty.

Although his face and body were as beautiful; as a sculpture even more so as he was still high on dark magic; but that would not last.

Marie knew that being away from the dense source of dark magic that he called his house- would quickly result in a "withdrawal" not unlike heroin withdrawal.

She handcuffed him to the bed in her spare bedroom, anticipating that when the horrific pain washed over him he might try to make an escape.

In less then 24 hours he was chocking on blood and vomit with a severe fever and pain shooting through every organ in his body. He didn t even bother to scream or cry out for help. He actually though he was still in the local jail. Marie was not even aware he was awake until she went to check on him.

"look what has become of the most powerful warlock. your mother would be so proud." she stuck a needle into his throat, injecting pure healing magic; just enough so he could stop vomiting up blood.

"If it isn t ...the immortal ...Marie Laveau" he said with a scratchy voice. His throat was dry and breathing was still difficult, but he needed to thank her before his throat felt like closing.  
"thank... you.."

"Don't thank me just yet; nothing comes for free." she said as she sat beside him. she held his hand, and recited a spell revealing the extent of his sickness. Even without the dark magic present, the damage was already done; cancer streaked through every bone, with large and small tumors growing through out. his liver and kidneys were failing, causing him to not want to consume food- which in tern caused massive ulcers in his stomach. But only fire could kill a witch; he could conceivably live forever in his current health.

"I saved you because i could feel your aura, but only after researching your name did i realize the treasure I had recovered. Why have you never sought revenge on the witch's school?"

In labored breaths he explained how Fiona had placed a spell that permanently blocks him from ever coming near the school.

"how... did... you...not know... that part ... of the story?" he asked. although he really didn't know how she knew the first part of his story; he was pretty sure google or wikipedia did not come in to play.

"your mother left records; you were a project of her's- to breed the most powerful witch history had ever seen; the child of a supreme witch and a holy man. the only failure was your gender."

"i... have...a ... daughter." he was not sure why he volunteered that information.

Marie asked him a few questions about the age and whereabouts of his daughter. she had a plan. But he had to be ready to die.

She wrote up the Golem spell. But it would require a host. With his permission Marie wrote a letter to his daughter under the guise of a Jed begging to see his only child one last time.

Marie wanted to see if this would work; someone with so much hatred for Fiona, set loose on her like a rabid dog (actually it would look more like the incredible hulk.) In return she would take control of his land (debts and all) when he was gone she could clean it or at least harness the dark magic he left behind.

Marie took him back to his house and gave him some pills; pills thst would induce heart faliure- when the time came.

With all this new information; Grace woke up.

"put it in." Marie handed her a card with one word; revenge. Grace assumed the "process" worked the same as any "normal golem". She touched her father's lips, they opened just enough for her to slip in the card which he appeared to swallow.

He then sat up, like Frankenstein's monster.


	5. Chapter 5

He then sat up, like Frankenstein's monster. Marie had placed a bandage over his lack of eyes. She then applied one last piece of magic; she stroked her hand over Grace's back, putting the girl in to a hypnotized state. "Contingency plan." she said as she left Grace and Jed alone.

Grace started to take off her clothes and the darkness formed around her in to a wrap-like dress. She touched her father's chest, stroking her fingers down the scar left from the heart removal . She kissed his cheek, then his lips, her tongue craving the taste of the black, magic infused, blood. Then, under the influence of the dark magic, she did something that is better left unsaid.

Afterwards, under the same hypnotic haze they walked, on foot to the witch's school.

"FIONA!" Grace screamed at the house, her mouth stretched so wide she almost looked like a banshee. Her body was so filled with dark energy, it- combined with her anger- was causing her to levitate.

The Golem stormed through the house in search of Fiona, everything he touched turned to grey decaying dust. If he didn t find her he would at least succeed in causing the house to collapse.

Fiona was in her office thinking about what her plan would be. She had about 30 seconds to decide. Her daughter and 2nd in command- Cordelia approached her. "get everyone outside- I'll deal with this." Fiona said in what sounded almost like a yawn. That was how little she thought of Jed- even as a monster.

Cordelia did as she was told but as she passed the Golem she saw a vision. She already knew a young Fiona killed the previous supreme (who was sickly at the time- easy prey.) Jed had been caring for his mother in the months before her death. He had forgiven her for putting him in an orphanage- and was grateful for any love/appreciation.

Cordelia knew that love was the key; but Fiona would likely try to fight him head on. But as she escaped the house with zoe, queenie, nan and madison she saw there was a girl telepathically controlling the man.

"ZOE!"Cordelia screamed as the girl with the brown hair walked bravely to Grace.

"I saw you earlier." Zoe said in a confident voice. Grace stopped levitating but she was shaking with very human anger.

Meanwhile in a head to head fight Fiona was getting attacked by falling rubble. But her usually attacks all had no effect on Jed's undead body. He could not move as agilely as he would have liked (or he would have ripped her head off the moment he spotted her) but once he got close enough he brushed his hand inches from Fiona's collar bone; causing her to flesh to decay before her eyes. Fiona would have been defeated if not for a miracle from Zoe outside.

"I'm sorry no one helped you! I'm sorry you feel alone!" Zoe shouted, hoping the girl could even hear her. She moved closer to Grace, throwing her arms around her. Because Zoe heart s was open and pure, she suddenly experienced a vision similar to Cordelia's powers, but 1000 times more.. She saw Grace's entire life flash before her in literally seconds.

She was especially interested in the part where Grace watched her father's body get brutally transformed; Grace was genuinely afraid about what was happening now.  
"no matter what he did you never stopped loving him." zoe took a breath as she chose her next words; she would be asking allot.

"you need to let his soul rest." Zoe was aware that she was essentially asking Grace to willingly kill her father.

Grace fell to her knees. she could feel tears swell in her eyes.

Again, zoe needed to choose her words correctly; she could not promise more then she could deliver or grace would see right through her. "I will not let your story be forgotten." she used the word 'I' because she knew if it was up to Fiona all record of Grace and Jed would be gladly be forgotten to history.

Grace looked at her hands. "we need to leave." she said to no one. she pulled her legs to her chest, in a fetal position as the dark magic suddenly left her. the force knew she was not strong enough to continue.  
Seeing how well Zoe was doing, Cordelia went back in with a blowtorch, turned it to full blast and threw it at Jed's back. It cracked against the metallic coating of his skin causing a fire that started at his legs, and quickly spread up his back. He jerked his head forward, coughing up the revenge card before going up in a very bright blue flame.

Fiona got to her feet; she put her hands to her throat to heal any injury. "interesting." she coughed as she dusted herself off.

"what is?" asked Cordelia.

"he died exactly where his mother died." said Fiona. she of course did not care to elaborate on that statement.

Cordelia went outside to see Grace still in a fetal position. She brought out a blanket for the girl. Although she tried to kill everyone in the house, she seemed pitifully harmless at the moment.

"is there any where I can drive you?" she asked. Grace answered with the only place she knew she wanted to go.

"take me to the swamp."

Grace spent the night with Misty, crying more often the breathing. "I failed...I failed him so badly."

"you failed at being evil.- I think we can call that a victory for your soul." Misty said, pouring some tea.

"but what will happen to his soul?!" she demanded. was her father destined for hell, for what he had done?

"he is reunited with your mother in the afterlife." Misty said with such certainty, no one would dare argue.

Grace nodded and laid down on a spare blanket to go to sleep.

"plus- the golem spell left you one last gift; the child that grows within you will be capable of powers stronger then both your father's and your grandmother's."

OK-sleep would have to wait.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Grace said with less panic then one would think. The fact that she had sex with her father's possessed, undead, body was not as disturbing as the fact she was now pregnant while (hopefully) trying to finish her college degree and make something of her life.

"I have faith in you." Misty said. "you have love, you have courage ... oh! this is my song!" she said turning up her new-battery operated radio.

"She s talking to angels, she s counting the stars Making a wish on a passing car She s dancing with strangers, she s falling apart Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms"

"waiting for superman by daughtry?" Grace was surprised that Misty listed to music from the current decade, much less the current year.

"It s not about superman" misty smiled, "it's about hope."  



End file.
